Confesiones
by Donha Sio
Summary: Una noche de tormenta Bella se resguarda en casa de Gold hasta que amaine.


La fugaz luz azul iluminó de forma casi fantasmagórica la gran sala. Él la ignoró y siguió escribiendo con rapidez, sin percatarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cuando la grave voz del trueno que precedió al relámpago retumbó hizo temblar los cristales. Gold levantó la cabeza y profirió un sonoro suspiro. La suave luz que emitía la bombilla de su lámpara de pie perdió brillo de pronto para volver a alumbrar milésimas de segundo después. Tan rápido que le pareció una ilusión. Los ojos le lagrimeaban debido al sueño y el cansancio. Hundió la cara en el hueco de sus manos. Unas manos gobernadas por dedos largos y estilizados; manos suaves de viejo hidalgo, manchadas de tinta como las de un poeta del siglo XVIII. Sus ojos estaban perfilados por unas profundas ojeras. Ojeras de un hombre cansado y desencantado. Un hombre demasiado joven para ser un viejo, demasiado adulto para ser un muchacho. Le gustaba pensar que todavía estaba a las puertas de la madurez aunque su pelo comenzase a tornarse blanco, aunque por su frente cruzasen suaves líneas horizontales tratando de delatar su edad.

El dulce repiquetear del fuego ardiendo a sus anchas en la chimenea de piedra permitió que se concentrase en un punto fuera de la ventana. Cogió su bastón y se acercó todo lo rápido que se pudo permitir. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo y la tormenta comenzó. Pudo percibir la lluvia caer y el fuerte viento silbar. Se dirigió con precipitación hacia la puerta para ganar tiempo. Cuando el agudo din-don se escuchó por toda la casa él ya tenía la mano en la cerradura. Al abrirse la puerta el viento huracanado se coló en la casa, provocando que los curiosamente ordenados papeles de Gold volaran hacia la chimenea.

- Estás empapada, querida! - se escandalizó el hombre.

- Creí que me daría tiempo llegar a Granny's - susurró ella, casi avergonzada.

Gold asintió y se hizo a un lado para hacerla pasar. La corriente hizo que fuera difícil cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Ella se quedó de pie junto a las escaleras, mirándolo. No supieron que hacer durante unos segundos. Finalmente, Gold se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. La tenía fría y húmeda.

- Iré a por una toalla para que te seques - comenzó - y traeré algo para que te quites esa ropa - Bella no se movió mientras él subía por las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y la miró de nuevo -. Adelante, ponte cómoda. Siéntate junto al fuego.

Bella obedeció y avanzó con pasos tímidos por el salón. Seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. La chimenea estaba situada junto a la ventana y tres sillones formaban un semicírculo frente a ella. Justo detrás había una gran mesa de mármol llena de papeles desperdigados y bolígrafos de todos los colores. Dos grandes lámparas subían desde el suelo y ascendían hasta más allá de la cabeza de Bella, entre los sillones. No había televisor y ningún tabique separaba el recibidor de la sala de estar. Se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba repleto de hojas escritas. Se agachó para recogerlas una por una. Una de ellas llamó su atención y se acercó al fuego para verla mejor. Era un dibujo, el dibujo de lo que parecía una daga de gruesa empuñadura. El filo ondulado estaba maravillosamente adornado y parecía que tenía algo escrito. Bizqueó y se acercó más a la luz. _Rumplestiltskin. _

- Bella.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo prohibido, y miró hacia quien la había llamado. La expresión de Gold era seria, pero en sus ojos había algo más. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y la lluvia golpeando el ventanal. Se acercó a ella despacio y extendió la mano. Ella comprendió y le entregó el fajo de papeles que acababa de recolectar del suelo. Con las hojas todavía en la mano Gold le indicó las escaleras con un gesto.

- ¿Por qué no subes a cambiarte? - habló sin reproche, su voz sonó como un murmullo dulce y delicado -. Te he dejado ropa y una toalla en la habitación de invitados. Confío en que todavía recuerdes dónde está.

Bella asintió y se encaminó con premura hacia las escaleras, murmurando un agradecimiento. ¿Se lo había imaginado o aquella última frase había sonado con un deje de reproche?

Gold suspiró por segunda vez aquella noche. Miró el dibujo de la daga y se preguntó por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan difícil. Pos su mente pasó la idea de llamar al condenado príncipe encantador, pero desechó la idea enseguida, tachándola de absurda. Desdobló una gruesa manta que tenía a mano y la colocó con cuidado frente a la chimenea, no demasiado cerca, con un cuidado que no era propio en él, semejante a cuando arropaba al pequeño Baelfire las noches de invierno. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Cogió los cojines más mullidos y los tiró sobre la manta. Se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su obra. Faltaba algo, aunque todavía no tenía claro el qué. Fue a la cocina y volvió con una pequeña bandeja plateada surtida de pastitas, una tetera y dos tacitas. Pensó en lo que diría ella: _¿Té?¿A estas horas? _Se deshizo de la chaqueta, tirándola en alguna parte lejos del fuego, y se quedó con la camisa. Su casa era caliente, no como el _Castillo Oscuro_. Escuchó los delicados pasos de Bella bajar por las escaleras y se volvió para admirarla, parecía algo azorada. Por alguna razón el corazón de Gold comenzó a tamborilear, como si le quisiese salir del pecho. Intentó concentrarse para impedir la taquicardia con su magia: fue inútil. _Cálmate, maldito. _Reprimió una sonrisa de tiburón cuando ella se acercó más. Le había prestado unos calcetines bien gordos y una vieja camisa suya de cuadros. Nada más. Un rayo los iluminó de pronto, sobresaltándolos. A continuación un trueno. La tormenta estaba justo sobre ellos. De repente un chispazo. Las luces se apagaron dejándolos a oscuras.

Bella pareció aliviarse de la repentina oscuridad. Estaba esperando al ataque de ira. Que le gritara y repitiera una y otra vez que no debía tocar sus cosas. Pero eso no ocurría. Gold la miraba desde las sombras, en silencio. Cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a aquella semioscuridad vio como él le indicaba que se sentase con el brazo. Fue entonces cuando Bella miró hacia el suelo y lo que vio hizo que reprimiera un grito de sorpresa. Lo miró de nuevo, y sus ojos insistían así que ella cedió. Se sentó como un indio en uno de los muchos cojines sobre aquella suave manta. La camisa era lo suficientemente larga, sólo dejando ver la desnuda piel de sus rodillas. En su fuero interno lo maldijo por no haberle dado unos pantalones, era un duendecillo malvado.

- No hay luz - decretó ella en voz baja.

- Es una casa antigua, habrán saltado los plomos debido a la tormenta.

Gold se sentó a su lado fingiendo no tener problemas con su rodilla derecha. Sólo los iluminaba la tenue luz del fuego y algún índigo relámpago. La tormenta había empeorado y el fuerte viento arrastraba hojas y ramas en el jardín, aunque ellos no lo sabían.

- Por qué no utilizas tu magia para aliviar el dolor de tu rodilla? - se atrevió a preguntar Bella.

- ¿Todavía deseas desentrañar los misterios de estar pobre bestia? - preguntó él a su vez, mientras servía el familiar líquido transparente en las pequeñas tazas - ¿Té, querida?

- ¿Té? - repitió ella enarcando las cejas - ¿A estas horas?

Gold fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada. Aunque no entendió el motivo de su risa Bella rió con él.

Se miraron. Ella lo miraba con astucia; él la miraba con afecto. Bella pensó en lo agradable que era ver su mirada tan llena de cariño y sintió como una repentina ola de calor bajaba desde su pecho hasta su vientre. Se sonrojó y miró directamente al fuego para que él no lo notase.

- Bella, qué esperas de mí? - inquirió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Era una pregunta complicada, Gold lo sabía, pero llevaba tanto tiempo rondando su cabeza sin ser capaz de formularla que no se pudo contener. Lo último que quería hacer era dañarla y para ello necesitaba saber lo que pensaba ella, la mujer más importante de su vida. La mujer que se había lanzado a sus brazos sin preguntas, sin reproches y sólo exigiendo su amor. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo para cambiar y sentir que se merecía su amor. El amor de la única mujer que lo había amado.

Bella lo miraba sin pestañear, con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro.

- Rumple… sólo espero que me abras tu corazón. Quiero que me demuestres lo que hasta ahora yo sólo intuyo. Quiero que todos vean lo que yo veo en ti - agachó la cabeza mostrando un repentino interés por sus uñas -. Sé que eres un hombre rencoroso… y cobarde! - lo miró directamente a los ojos, él prestaba atención - No debes tener miedo, Rumplestiltskin_, _porque mientras no me eches de tu lado yo seguiré aquí. Seré tu bastón siempre que lo necesites. El amor nos hace fuertes, sabes mejor que nadie que eso es cierto. Cuando encuentres a Baelfire deberá estar orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido su padre.

- No sé si podré ser el hombre que quieres que sea - esta vez fue Gold el que no se atrevió a mirarla.

- No consiste en eso - aclaró ella enseguida -. Debes preguntarte: ¿qué clase de hombre quiero ser?

Gold calló. Miles de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza y al principio fue incapaz de ordenarlas. Luego, poco a poco, fueron tomando forma mientras se hundía en los ojos verdes de Bella.

Extendió la mano y cogió el papel con el que la había sorprendido minutos antes. Ella contuvo el aliento.

- Gracias a esta daga me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Quizás estaría mejor decir "en lo que fui en otro tiempo" - aclaró.

Bella miraba el dibujo y luego lo miraba a él expectante, instándole a que continuase.

- El poder del Ser Oscuro me abría puertas que ni en mis mejores sueños imaginaba que podrían estar abiertas para mí. Al fin la gente me respetaba…

- Querrás decir que te temía - interrumpió ella dándole un sorbo a su té.

- No me interrumpas, querida, es mi historia - cortó con voz aguda -. Como iba diciendo la gente me respetaba y hacía todo lo que yo quería, no me importaban las consecuencias. Tuve que comprender al fin, de la peor forma posible, la frase que alguien me dijo una vez: "Toda magia conlleva un precio".

Bella lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Se acercó un poco más a él para escucharlo mejor.

- A mi hijo no le gustaba como usaba mis nuevos poderes e hicimos un trato. Si él encontraba la fórmula para que yo dejase de ser aquel monstruo, siempre y cuando no tuviera que morir, yo la aceptaría sin rechistar.

- Lo hizo, verdad? - preguntaba entonces Bella -. Encontró una solución.

- Claro que la encontró - hablaba con la cabeza agachada mientras se entretenía tirando de los hilos de uno de los cojines -. La solución era viajar juntos a un mundo sin magia. Cuando el portal ya estaba abierto me asusté, no me atreví a perder mi poder! - la voz se le quebraba -. Se fue sin mi, Bella. Lo dejé marchar… lo dejé perdido y a su suerte en mundo extraño y no me lo perdonaré nunca. Nunca!

Bella no lo soportó más y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas le caían a borbotones mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gold, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Al cabo de un rato se separó de él, pero no demasiado. Él alzó su mano derecha y recogió una lágrima salada de la mejilla de Bella con un dedo.

- No merezco que te compadezcas de mí - musitó -. Durante los 300 años siguientes removí cielo y tierra para volver a ese reino sin magia. Busqué por todas partes hasta que encontré una olvidada y vieja maldición que me traería aquí.

- ¿Fuiste tú? - Bella entrecerró los ojos -. Tú hiciste la maldición!

- Era la única forma de encontrar a Baelfire… - ella asintió y le dedicó una rápida mirada al dibujo de la daga.

- Quiero que me escuches con atención, Bella - Gold cogió sus manos -. Esta daga es la única con el poder de matarme. La persona que lo haga se convertirá en el nuevo Ser Oscuro - la interpelada abrió mucho los ojos y vio la daga de una forma distinta, con horror -. La persona que la posea tendrá el control absoluto sobre el Ser Oscuro y podrá obligarlo a hacer todo lo que ella quiera.

- Quién tiene esa daga ahora, Rumple? - preguntó preocupada.

Gold levantó una ceja.

- Tú que crees, querida?

Bella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Asumo que está a buen recaudo entonces… - se hizo de nuevo un silencio solamente roto por un trueno -. Cómo… qué tuviste que hacer para…. Cuando te convertiste en el Ser Oscuro tú… ?

Gold suspiró y rellenó de nuevo las tazas con té mientras ella hablaba.

- He hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de mi vida, Bella - confesó con voz solemne -. Cosas que a cualquier hombre le impedirían dormir.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

El hombre frunció un poco los labios y lo meditó un par de segundos.

- No de todo - aceptó sin reservas -. Algunas personas se lo merecían… otras quizá no tanto. Pero todo lo que hice fue siempre en beneficio de mi hijo y tal vez me equivocara.

- ¿Deseas cambiar?

- Oh, mi vida… si estoy cambiando es gracias a ti - Gold acarició el suave rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano -. Tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona y me haces ver las cosas de una forma…

No pudo continuar porque Bella ya se había lanzado a sus brazos y retenido sus labios entre los suyos. Gold correspondió con gusto y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para poder sostenerlos a ambos, ya que el arrebato de ella había sido inesperado y salvaje. Se separaron unos milímetros.

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho - masculló cerca de sus labios -, lo que me importa es que intentas reformarte.

- Hago lo que puedo… - bromeó Gold.

Ese comentario provocó que Bella se mordiese el labio inferior mientras sonreía y volvió a besarlo de nuevo. Una agradable sensación de cosquilleo recorrió la columna de Gold que rodeó su nuca y la instó a acercarse más. Sus labios abrieron los de Bella que dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, y su cálido aliento hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Las manos de él pasearon temerosos por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente. Bella se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su camisa. Él deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes y pudo oír como ella dejaba escapar un leve sonido gutural cuando comenzó a jugar con la suya. Bella, insegura, inició un tímido baile con la de él. Una nueva y excitante calidez recorrió su cuerpo, no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Las mariposas que normalmente revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que se acercaba a él parecían atrapadas en una corriente de aire y batían las alas, furiosas. Sintió el extraño y repentino deseo de estar más cerca de Gold. No quería que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se librara de aquel contacto. Pareció como si él le hubiese leído la mente y la sujetó por la cintura. Dio un respingo cuando la elevó ligeramente y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. El beso se profundizó todavía más si cabe. Lo que hasta hacía unos momentos eran tímidos besos de enamorados, se habían convertido en ardientes besos de amantes. Bella se sintió mareada.

Gold se separó ligeramente, abrió los ojos y acertó a verla con los suyos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

- No olvides respirar, querida… - logró decir en un susurro jadeante.

- No te separes de mí… - protestó.

Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar decenas de imágenes de ambos, de lo que podría suceder a continuación. Algunas la avergonzaron pero no le importó, en aquel momento para ella sólo existían Rumplestilstkin y Bella. Su boca se volvió más exigente e hizo que el corazón de Gold comenzase a latir de forma muy brusca. Intentaba controlar el deseo de tocarla más de lo políticamente correcto, no quería asustarla. Demonios! Pero si él mismo estaba asustado! La necesidad de abrir los botones de aquella camisa de cuadros era muy real en su mente. Necesitaba ver que había debajo. Pensó que sería más fácil quitársela por la cabeza. Podía notar el pequeño bulto de sus pechos contra la tela de su camisa, aquella sensación provocaba que la sangre no acudiera directamente a su cerebro. Bella recorrió su cuello y comenzó a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata que todavía llevaba puesto. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella en un intento de detenerla.

- Bella… qué haces?

Palideció. Pestañeó un par de veces mientras lo miraba fijamente. Abrió la boca pero todavía tardó un poco en contestar, como si no fuese capaz de hablar.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeó - Cre-creí que… B-bueno, pensaba que tu y yo…

Su cara empezó a teñirse de rojo y miraba a todas partes, avergonzada y todavía sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando vio clara su intención de levantarse Gold la retuvo agarrándola por los hombros.

- No me malinterpretes - sus frentes se tocaron pero Bella no lo miraba -. Creo que no eres consciente de cuanto deseo esto pero no quiero que piensen que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

- Me has hecho sentir como si fuera yo la que me estuviera aprovechando de ti… - hablaba en voz muy bajita.

- Lo siento tanto… - se disculpó acariciándole el pelo y apartándole un mechón de la cara -. Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estabas totalmente segura de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Es un paso importante, no quisiera que nos precipitáramos. Yo… te deseo tanto, Bella, que no estaba seguro de poder controlarme durante más tiempo

- Pues yo había perdido el control hace tiempo - por fin sonrió y ese gesto hizo que Gold se relajase un poco -, y creo que todavía no ha vuelto…

Lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado ninguna mujer. Sus pupilas se dilataron y notó como los párpados le pesaban. La tenía tan cerca que su olor lo embriagaba. Ya no podía pensar en nada coherente. Se miraron notando como el ambiente que los rodeaba comenzaba a cambiar. Los labios de Bella lo estaban tentando. Fue consciente de la forma en la que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y le pareció increíble lo fácil que le había resultado a ella amoldarse a su cuerpo.

Bella lo observaba expectante. Su respiración era entrecortada y se sentía agitada, inquieta y deseosa de algo que todavía no había sido capaz de identificar. La mirada de Gold había cambiado, era mucho más intensa que al principio. La miraba como nunca antes la había mirado un hombre. Con manos algo temblorosas agarró de nuevo el nudo de la corbata y tiró hacia abajo. La suave tela se desató y liberó su cuello. Esta vez no había intentado detenerla. Desató el primer botón de su camisa despacio pero con seguridad. Alzó la cabeza. Él la miraba y la dejaba hacer. Continuó uno por uno hasta que la camisa se abrió dejando ver un pecho sin vello y definido. Con el dedo índice lo recorrió desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Notó como Gold se estremecía bajo esa suave caricia. Algo duro se pegó a ella justo dónde más lo necesitaba. Se meció contra él y Gold correspondió con el mismo movimiento. El calor que se había formando en su vientre se estaba volviendo húmedo.

Gold notó como Bella temblaba y se apresuró a besarla para tranquilizarla. Fue un beso largo, íntimo, dulce y contenía la promesa de algo más. A continuación besó su barbilla y bajó hasta su cuello. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás notando como su respiración se aceleraba. Gold rodeó con sus labios el punto de su cuello dónde podía notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y presionó. Bella sonrió y al sentirla él hizo lo mismo contra su cuello. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras Gold apretaba y succionaba, a veces tiraba de algún mechón y él se retorcía. Se deshizo de su molesta camisa y Bella advirtió un pequeño dibujo en su hombro derecho, pero no le dio tiempo a investigarlo porque inmediatamente después estaba tumbada sobre la manta. Tiró de la base de su camisa de cuadros y se abrió haciendo saltar todos los botones. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por eso. Gold la observó detenidamente, fascinado por sus curvas. El calor y la humedad aumentaron. Ella se incorporó para buscar sus labios mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. No entraba en sus planes que él se alejara demasiado. Gold mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y ella profirió una carcajada que lo excitó todavía más. La risa de Bella le encantaba, tan alegre, tan despreocupada. Recordó cuando se había caído de la escalera en el Castillo Oscuro, aquella había sido la primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos. La había dejado escapar entonces, esta vez no iba a cometer la misma equivocación. Rodeó uno de sus pechos con la mano y Bella se estremeció. Comenzó a masajear suavemente y luego besó la zona más sensible. Bella se retorcía mientras él succionaba, lamía y la torturaba con sus dientes sin piedad. Primero uno y luego el otro. De una patada tiró la tetera y las tazas, que se derramaron sobre la alfombra persa. Ninguno de los se percató. Ella se arqueaba buscando su contacto y Gold sonreía de forma endemoniada. Se hizo a un lado y se libró de su pantalón y de la prenda interior. Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo y él se sentía más poderoso que nunca. Le rezó a algún Dios bondadoso para no decepcionarla esa noche. Se tumbó a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. Bella se volvió para que estuvieran uno frente al otro. Miró hacia abajo con curiosidad y luego de nuevo a él. Gold cogió una de sus manos y la condujo a su grueso y largo miembro. Bella lo rodeó fascinada y le resultó duro pero suave. Mientras la joven exploraba él acarició su vientre y deslizó la mano hacia abajo. Sus dedos se movieron entre sus rizos y llegaron a la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos sintió vergüenza, confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos, aunque cuando Gold abrió los húmedos pliegues y jugueteó en su feminidad de una forma nueva y placentera, pensó que quizás no había pasado la suficiente. Ambos tenían el pelo revuelto y Gold pensó en lo asombrosamente hermosa que esta en ese instante, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el placer que él le proporcionaba. Uno de sus dedos se hundió en su interior y Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido. Gold se volvió loco :_"música celestial". _Su dedo se curvó en su interior mientras otro se abría camino. Bella estaba sudorosa y excitada, necesitaba más. Cuando retiró sus dedos Bella apoyó su pierna sobre la de Gold el cual guió la parte más dura de su cuerpo hacia el interior del de ella. Una oleada de calor la recorrió cuando la punta de su miembro acarició sus pliegues. Ya no podía pensar, lo único que necesitaba era a Gold dentro de ella. Sus labios se buscaban mientras rozaba sus endurecidos pezones contra el pecho de él.

Gold supo que a partir de ahí debía ir con cuidado. Se dirigió a su interior mientras acariciaba su mejilla con amor. Presionó hacia adentro con cuidado, de momento ella no se había quejado. Notó su humedad y el último hilo que se aferraba a la parte racional de su cerebro se rompió. Empujó un poco más, sufriendo por si le estaba ocasionando algún daño. Se retiró despacio y la volvió a penetrar. Bella gimió de placer y Gold sonrió con orgullo.

Sin perder un segundo hizo que se apoyara de espaldas sobre la manta y se colocó sobre ella apoyando las manos ambos lados de su cabeza. Bella lo miraba con lujuria y acariciaba su pecho. Se besaban con pasión. Gold sentía en carne viva todas las zonas por las que las manos de Bella pasaban, haciéndolo proferir algún sonido gutural mientra ella reía. La embistió levemente, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Ella se retorcía y se arqueaba, ascendiendo sus caderas para encontrarse con él. Lo rodeó con las piernas mientras lo instaba a ir más deprisa. Cada vez que se sumergía en ella, gemía y se retorcía como un cervatillo. Bella, su pequeño cervatillo. Cada vez que la penetraba su largo miembro la llenaba y hacía que se elevara un par de centímetros, siguiendo el ritmo que Gold le marcaba. Aunque estaban sobre la manta el suelo seguía estando duro, pero Bella no se quejó. Su visión se hizo borrosa, y Gold sólo escuchaba la dulce voz de ella exclamando sonidos de placer en su oído, gimiendo y jadeando junto a su hombro.

- Déjate ir… - susurró.

Su estómago se tensó y la mitad superior de su cuerpo se elevó para caer de nuevo sobre la manta. Bella fue conducida al límite de sus sentidos y un placer absoluto inundó su cuerpo. Gold apretó los dientes, aguantó hasta el último segundo y vio como su bella encontraba alivio por fin. Tras un suspiro su rostro se ablandó y su semblante adquirió una expresión de paz. Gold sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y dejó que esa sensación se adueñara por completo de él mientras se derramaba. Algo salvaje resplandeció en sus ojos masculinos cuando la miró a los ojos y la besó de nuevo.

Se hizo a un lado respirando entrecortadamente. Bella se giró para observarlo. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, luego intermedio y finalmente a un ritmo normal. Sonreía. Ambos sonreían. Eran condenadamente felices y Gold supo que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su felicidad nunca más. Estiró un brazo y Bella se acomodó en su pecho. Podía oír los sonidos de su corazón, lentos y pausados. Se preguntó si durante el tiempo que fue el Ser Oscuro su corazón seguía latiendo, pero no dijo nada porque no quería romper la magia de aquel momento.

Ambos yacían desnudos en el suelo del salón escuchando la lluvia. Al cabo de un rato Gold chascó los dedos y de la nada surgieron decenas de velas encendidas sobre la chimenea, junto a la ventana, en la mesa de mármol… incluso había un caminito de velas en las escaleras que se perdían en el piso superior.

- Sabía que faltaba algo! - dijo entonces Gold en tono jovial.

Bella sabía que hacía más de 300 años que no estaba tan relajado y disfrutó del momento con él.

- Es precioso, Rumple - sentenció ella dándole un suave beso en los labios -, en el fondo siempre supe que eras un romántico.

Gold puso los ojos en blanco.

- No te acostumbres demasiado, querida. Mañana este instante habrá desaparecido y tan sólo será un recuerdo guardado para siempre en nuestra memoria - sonrió orgulloso mientras besaba la frente de su cervatillo.

Lo observó más detenidamente a la luz de las velas y le dio la impresión de que sus ojeras habían disminuido y que las arrugas de su frente, de las que tanto se quejaba, eran ahora producto de una ilusión. Le gustaba cuando se dejaba barba de tres días e hizo una nota mental para comentárselo por la mañana antes de que se afeitase.

- Que pasa? - inquirió preocupado.

- Eres un hombre muy atractivo, ¿lo sabías? - Bella lo miraba embobada.

Gold no supo qué decir al respecto, lo había descolocado. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que ella le devolvió al momento. La cogió por la cintura y la situó sobre él. Bella desnuda y despeinada era la visión más hermosa que ningún hombre o monstruo habían tenido el placer de contemplar jamás. Se deleitó ante aquella visión que sabía que se repetiría muy a menudo.

- El amor la ciega, _milady._

Bella se inclinó sobre él, muy cerca de sus labios.

- El amor me permite ver con más claridad, querido.


End file.
